First Date
by poser16
Summary: Trixie and Jim go on their first date. Finally! Just lovely romantic fluff for all you romantics and Trixie/Jim lovers. Enjoy!


"Oh, Honey, I'm so nervous," fretted Trixie Belden as she touched up her makeup.

"Don't be," said Honey reassuringly. "You've known Jim for how long?"

"Five wonderful years," sighed Trixie. She snapped out of her daydream. "But this is our first date. What if it's a disaster! What if he doesn't like me like that and it's just a pity date?" Trixie was nearing hysterics. Honey Wheeler tried to sooth her best friend.

"Trixie, listen to me. Jim has liked you for years. Only his honour or whatever excuse he had has prevented him from asking you out. Actually," she mused, "It was probably the threat of Brian, Mart, and Mr. Belden," she said, referring to Trixie's almost twin, older brother, and father. "So stop worrying, okay?" She smiled. "Now come one. Jim will be here any second."

Sure enough, Jim's car pulled up in the Belden driveway. He exited the vehicle and looked up to see Trixie at her window. He smiled and waved. Trixie sighed as he walked up to the front porch. _"He's just so dashing and handsome,"_ she thought to herself dreamily.

She heard Jim knock and her mother usher the tall redhead into the kitchen. "She'll be down in a moment, Jim dear. Would you like something to drink."

"No, thanks, Mrs. Belden." He gazed up to the staircase as Trixie descended the stairs in a new skirt and a light blue sweater that brought out the colour of her eyes and showed off her form. Jim's eyes looked her up and down with a lazy smile. He grinned as Trixie blushed a little; she wasn't used to such attention.

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering his arm.

Trixie took it and called out as they left the house, "Bye Moms."

In the car, Trixie asked where they were going. Jim laughed and replied, "You'll see." Jim turned on to the highway after driving through Sleepyside.

"Why, Jim," cried Trixie. "Are we going to White Plains?" she asked, referring to the larger town outside of Sleepyside. All she got in reponse was a mysterious smile.

Finally Jim stopped the car outside a little restaurant in downtown White Plains. "I hope you're hungry," he said, "because they have a mean Seafood selection."

"Yummy, yum," smiled Trixie. Jim walked around the car and opened the door for her. "Thanks," she said. Hand in hand, they entered the restaurant. After stating his name, the hostess showed the young couple to a secluded booth. "This is positively wonderful, Jim," she said looking around the cozy restaurant.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled with a warm glow in his green eyes. They gave their order after perusing the menu. Trixie chose the scallops and pasta while Jim order the fish and chips.

"Listen, Trix. I know I can be a little slow sometimes," began Jim.

"I'll say," laughed Trixie merrily, a twinkle in her blue eyes. Jim's breath caught momentarily.

He continued. "I really wish I'd done this sooner," he said, taking her hand in his larger, rougher one and looking into her eyes. _"Such beautiful eyes,"_ he thought. _"I could look into them forever."_

The spell was broken when their food arrived. "Yum, it looks delicious," remarked Trixie as she smelled her meal. She bit into a scallop. "Mmmm, tastes delicious too." With her eyes closed, she didn't noticed Jim staring at her with love written all over his face.

Their meal was punctuated with small talk. Mostly about Mart and Di's newly engaged status. Mart had proposed to his longtime girlfriend and member of the Bobwhite's after the girl's Graduation ceremony. Needless to say, she said yes.

Wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin, Jim asking Trixie if she was ready to go. After paying the bill they exited the restaurant. Grabbing Jim's hand, Trixie exclaimed, "Let's go for a walk, Jim. The moonlight's so pretty!"

Jim smiled softly and agreed. Together, they set off onto a nearby park trail. Jim thought about how soft and small Trixie's hand felt in his own. He wanted to keep her happy and safe for the rest of his life.

Trixie sighed inwardly. _"This is how it ought to be,"_ she thought. _"Him, me, together, hand in hand, walking in the moonlight. Perfect."_ She loved how safe she felt around him, how his large, warm hand encased her own.

After a while, they reached the end of the trail, which overlooked a bluff. Down below was a small river. Trixie hesitantly placed her head on Jim's broad shoulder. Jim put his arm around her shoulders._ "Just to ward off the chill,"_ he thought to himself, trying to make an excuse.

"Trixie, I-" began Jim.

"Shhh," said Trixie, holding a finger to his lips. _"His soft, warm lips,"_ she thought wistfully. Smiling, Jim just leaned down. _"What's he doing-Oh! My, he's good at this,"_ thought Trixie wildly as Jim kissed her. She threaded her fingers through his thick, red hair and felt a shiver go through his body. Or was it hers? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were kissing, and it was so good, so sweet, so...perfectly perfect.

"Mmm," smiled Jim as he broke the kiss due to the lack of air. "That was amazing."

Trixie giggled softly at the satisfied look on Jim's face. "What, were you expecting it to be horrible?" she teased.

"What! No!" Jim looked shocked. "Gosh, no. But it was....fantastic. You have to admit," he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"It was," sighed Trixie. "How about Round 2?"

"As my lady wishes."

As the young couple stood kissing under the moonlight, just one thought went through their heads, "Perfectly Perfect."

* * *

The End! Hope you enjoyed this. Stay turned-there might be a sequel ;P

Review!


End file.
